Eternity
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Sora doesn't want to grant Roxas's one wish. Akuroku Oneshot. Character Death.


**Author's Note**** Sorry for the crappiness of this. **

--

"Please, do it." The pleading voice disappeared in to the nothingness. The darkness slowly closing in on the, trying to suffocate them but not yet able to. The wants from the boy rang out but weren't answered by anyone, not even his other.

It was silent; nothing could be heard through the abyss that they stand in. The stillness was frightening, like something could jump out at anytime and swallow you up.

"No…! Roxas! I can't do that!" His begging meant nothing. His voice was lost in the darkness and never to be heard again. His mind was screaming, begging, pleading for a way out. And yet his heart was calmly telling him to do what the boy was asking him to do.

"Sora… Please… It's my only wish." The salt filled tears were running down Roxas's face to be soaked in to his shirt as they fell from his face.

Roxas's begging had rang out. Sora trembled, hearing the sadness in his other's voice. Watching him cry out to be killed. Not wanting to live in this life anymore and asking the second closest person to take his life.

"Sora… I don't want to live anymore. There isn't any reason for me to be here anymore." His eyes had turned red, his tears covered a large part of his cheeks. His fisted hands were trembling from his silent weeping.

"That's not true! There are a lot of people who care for you!" Sora's own eyes had gathered up with tears. Thinking what his dear friend wanted and knowing that it was his fault.

"I don't want to live in a world without Axel. So please, kill me." Roxas dropped to his knees. His will of living had disappeared long ago and now all was needed was for his body to disappear also.

Sora slowly stepped up to him. "Roxas…" He whispered the name of the other half of him. His Keyblade suddenly appeared in his right hand. He gripped the handle and placed the tip on Roxas's chest.

Roxas closed his eyes as a smile came on to his face. "Hurry Sora. Let me be with the love of my life for the rest of my life." Sora's tears finally spilled over and ran down his cheeks. His tears dripped off of his chin and landed on Roxas's own cheeks.

"Just know, Roxas, that I love you and I'm doing this for you." He gripped his Keyblade with both hands and steadied himself. He slowly counted to three in his head before thrusting his Keyblade through Roxas's body.

Roxas's cry of pain rang out, echoing in to the darkness until it disappeared. Sora pulled back his Keyblade as Roxas fell to the ground with a smile.

His body started to dissolve like all the other Organization members. The pieces of his body detached from himself until they faded off in to the air to never be seen again.

He was slowly losing conscience. Everything around him was slowly turning black. His death was close and as he drifted off to meet Axel he could hear Sora's voice.

"Roxas… Roxas… Just remember I love you…"

--

The blonde looked left and right, up and down for any sign of anything. The white looked like it lasted for ever. There was no darkness in sight. Something he didn't think would not exist in the afterlife for someone who didn't have a heart.

He stumbled on in his confusion, looking for only one person but he didn't seem like he was here. It didn't look like anyone was here. There was no sign of anything. No pearly gates, no Devil's fire, not even a black hole to suck him back to the darkness from which he was born.

"Axel! Axel!" He tried calling out to his lover. The person who had swore he would protect him and care for him forever. And yet it looked like he had been forgotten. Forced to wonder alone for eternity.

"Hey gorgeous, you lost? How about I take you to my place?" Roxas's heart leaped with emotions as he flung around to see the familiar smirk on the familiar face.

"Axel!" Roxas jumped up and swung his arms around his loved one. He felt Axel's own arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. The warmth he had missed filled him. It had been so long since he had seen him, heard him, felt him.

"Miss me?" Axel kissed the top of Roxas's head. "I'm so glad I can finally hug and kiss you again. It's been too long."

"I missed you so much Axel. I was so lonely. You just left me." Roxas's tears rolled down his cheeks and on to Axel's shirt. He hugged him as tight as he could, the feeling of Axel disappearing if he didn't hold on to his tight enough was so frightening.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Roxas. I was trying to find you but I had given up hope. But all that is in the past."

Roxas nodded in to the embrace. He was just happy that he was with Axel now. And nothing would separate them ever again.


End file.
